Things are About to Change
by Square Mom Lover
Summary: Look, I have no idea really where this story is going. It's gone be pieced together via snippets of conversation. So if the story seems to bounce around or not put together well, that's kinda how I want it. Anyways, enjoy and comment. Each chapter may be a snippet or two. Also, though the story explains it, there's two main families: The Quartz (Rose, Jasper and Ame) and the Pearls
1. Chapter 1

A.N. :

Look, I have no idea really where this story is going. It's gone be pieced together via snippets of conversation. So if the story seems to bounce around or not put together well, that's kinda how I want it. Anyways, enjoy and comment. Each chapter may be a snippet or two.  
Also, though the story explains it, there's two main families: The Quartz (Rose, Jasper and Ame) and the Pearls (self explanatory). Some characters are also cousins and for the most part each relation is via one commonly shared parent (via mom or via dad).

* * *

"Sup G?" Amethyst calls as she spots Garnet opening up her locker.

Morning Amethyst," Garnet responds and succeeds in opening her locker.

"Seen Suge lately?" Amethysts asks referring to their cousin Sugilite.

"Probably with her girlfriend Opal," Garnet responds grabbing her book and slamming her locker shut.

"Seriously? Don't they ever take a break from each other?" Amethyst asks.

Garnet smirks slightly. "How's it going with Pearl?"

Amethyst leans against the lockers with a sigh. "Man, I don't know how to get through to her. Like, I know she's obsessed with Rose and all but, like come on." She throws her arms up in the air. "I mean, I love my sister I do, I just wish Pearl would see me and not be so focused on Rose."

Garnet doesn't says anything. She and Amethyst have been good friends for a while now. True they have a shared cousin but that's only through Amethyst's dad's side. They themselves aren't related. She's also very good friends with Rose.

"Garnet, help me out man," Amethyst begs slightly.

Before Garnet can respond, Sugilite interrupts.

"Sup cousins?" she questions and places her arms on each of their shoulders.

Sugilite is slightly taller than Garnet and as thick as Amethyst. She has long, wild, purple hair, and wears a pair of dark sunglasses (like her cousin). She's sporting a purple and black top, with a black leather jacket, purple jeans and black combat boots.

"Sup Suge," Amethyst says. Garnet doesn't respond.

"What's wrong Ame?" Sugilite asks and Garnet turns to looks at Amethyst.

"Who else, Pearl."

"She still fawning of your sister?" Sugilite asks and Garnet uses that moment to slip away.

"Yeah," Amethyst starts, "but, I tell you more about it later. I'm about to be late." With that, Amethyst runs off.

Sugilite shrugs her shoulder and trudges through the hallway.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sup PeriNerd," Amethyst says and nods a hello to Lapis.

Peridot was frozen. She and Amethyst aren't the best of friends but they're cordial. Most the time though it seems that when whenever the pale purple haired girl who loves black leggings with stars cut out of them and a black tank top over a purple one says hello, she loses her ability to speak.

"Oh-kay," Amethyst says after giving Peridot a weird look. "Yo Pearl, let me talk to you real quick," Amethyst yells and quickly makes her way over to Pearl.

"You know, eventually, you're going to have to say something to her," Lapis laughs at her friend Peridot.

"Huh? What? What do you mean? I don't know who you're talking about," Peridot responds blushing.

Lapis laughs at her childhood friend. She's not blind. Ever since they started high school, Peridot has never been able to take her eyes off of one Amethyst Quartz.

"Amethyst. Eventually you're going to have to say something to her," Lapis clears up.

Peridot glances down at her feet and away from Amethyst and her long and wild pale purple hair.

"There'd be no point," Peridot mumbles.

Lapis drops her smile and looks at her childhood friend. "Why would there be no point?"

"Because, she's obviously hooked on that Pearl girl."

"But isn't Pearl still hooked on Rose? And aren't Rose and Amethyst sisters?" Lapis asks confused.

"Half-sisters actually. Rose, Amethyst and Jasper. They're all half-sisters. Apparently, they all have the same mother but different fathers," Peridot informs Lapis.

"Welp, next time just say something." Lapis laughs and places a gentle hand on her friend's shoulder. "Come on, let's go get lunch."


	3. Chapter 3

"So, where are we sitting?" Bleu asks as she and her two sisters; Pearl and Yallo, stand at the front of the cafeteria.

"Well, I don't know about you two but I'm heading over to the wherever Jasper is," Yallo says and begins walking over to the table known as the "Athlete table".

Currently sitting at the table is Jasper; Quarterback of the school football team, Sugilite; linebacker for the team, Opal; who is a the top track running in the school but also Sugilite's girlfriend, Amethyst; who is the top wrestler at the school and also on the football team, Alexandrite; who is the captain of the basketball team and Garnet; who is the best boxer not only in the school but in the whole city.

"So, where are you sitting?" Pearl turns to Bleu.

Bleu looks around before she hears someone call out her name.

"Bleu, over here," Lapis calls.

Bleu smiles and turns to her sister. They exchange a quick nod and Bleu rushes off to eat lunch with Lapis.

Pearl looks around until she spots who she wanted to see; Rose Quartz and her cousin Rainbow Quartz. Pearl smiles at the two and heads over to them.

"Good afternoon Pearl," Rose says as Pearl takes a seat across from her and next to Rainbow Quartz.

"Afternoon Rose and hello Rainbow," Pearl says sweetly.

Ever since she has met the Quartz cousins, Pearl cannot get them out of her mind. Everything about them is perfect. But her main focus is Rose. Everything about Rose is perfect; her long, thick and curly albeit unnatural pink her, her curvaceous body, her deep dark brown eyes and how hard she loves.

"Is your cousin to be joining us too?" Rainbow Quartz asks as she turns toward Pearl.

"Yeah, Sardonyx told me that she would be here. But you know how Sar can get when she's too wrapped up in theater," Pearl tells the blond and pink highlighted haired dancer.

"Hey, Rain, do you think that you can give me and Pearl some space right now?" Rose asks her cousin.

"Sure thing cousin. I should go drag Don from practice anyways. You can't perform on an empty stomach," Rainbow Quartz says and stands up from the table. She gathers her food tray and walks away.

"So, why did you send Rainbow away? What do you need to tell me that you didn't want to tell in front of her?" Pearl questions as she looks at Rose with wide and curious eyes.

Rose glances down before smiling a sad smile at Pearl. "Pearl," Rose starts and her hands begin playing with the fabric of her white dress. "Pearl, I'm pregnant," Rose finally says.

"What?" Pearl yells as she pushes away from the table and everyone's attention snaps to them.

"Pearl, please," Rose begs. Pearl nods and takes her seat again.

"How? When? How long?" Pearl questions.

"Well, the how, they taught us in health class, but the father's name is Greg Universe and he wants to be a rock star. Get this, his gimmick is space. Oh, you know how I love space," Rose says.

"How far are you?" Pearl asks, hurt evident in her voice.

Rose looks down at her stomach. She doesn't look that far along but she really is close to her due date. She can't wait to be a mother.

"6 months," Rose says but doesn't look Pearl in the eyes.

"And you're just now telling me?" Pearl questions.

"I had to wait. This pregnancy was very risky for me. The doctor told me I might not carry to term," Rose says with tears in her eyes. "Please, don't be mad at me. You, my sisters, Garnet and Rain are the only ones who know."

Pearl shakes her head. "I need time to think." Pearl stands and walks away from the table.


	4. Chapter 4

On the other side of the cafeteria, Amethyst and Garnet exchange looks before both stand up without a without a word and walk away from the table. Garnet heads toward Rose and Amethyst goes to chase after Pearl.

"Where are they going?" Opal questions.

"Don't worry about that babe. If I know my cousins, they probably just went to help out their friends," Sugilite says and places a gentle kiss on her girlfriend's cheek.

Jasper looks between her baby sister chasing after that emotional Pearl girl and her older sister who is now engaged in a conversation with Garnet. _Why did I not know she was friends also with Rose?_ Jasper thinks to herself.

"Rose?" Garnet calls softly out to the larger woman.

"Oh Garnet," Rose says and throws her arms around Garnet's neck in a hug. Garnet catches her and slowly wraps her arms around her.

"You told her?" Garnet questions.

Rose nods her head and mumbles something into Garnet's curly afro.

"Rose, I can't understand you," Garnet says and slowly rubs soothing circles on Rose's back.

Rose pulls her face away from Garnet's hair. "Is she going to be okay?"

Garnet smiles slightly and pushes Rose back enough to see her. "It'll take a while, but she'll be fine. But we can't worry about her, how are you and Steven?" Garnet reaches out and places a gentle hand on Rose's stomach.

Rose smiles and blushes at Garnet's gesture. As Garnet pulls back, Rose quickly grabs her hand and moves it to the side of her stomach. "He's kicking, can you feel him?" Garnet smiles at the feeling. It's slight but she can still feel the tiny kicks that Steven is giving his mother.

"He's going to be strong," Garnet says.

"Especially with you as his Godmother."

Garnet freezes and looks up at Rose. Garnet removes her hand from Rose's stomach and allows it to drop to her side.

"Garnet?" Rose asks with big worried eyes. "You don't have to be the godmother if you don't want to. I just thought-," Garnet interrupts by grabbing Rose's hands.

"No, no, it's fine. I would be honored to be little Steven's godmother."

Rose smiles her biggest smile and wraps Garnet in a tight hug.

"Oh, thank you Garnet. He's going to love you."

Garnet smiles. "I already love him."


	5. Chapter 5

"Pearl," Amethyst whispers as she makes her way through the rows of library books.

It's quiet, as a library should be, but it's a creepy quiet that Amethyst has never felt before.

"P., man where are you, it's creepy in here," Amethyst whines as she continues to make her way through.

"I'm back here," Pearl calls from the darkest corner in the back of the library.

Though the library is well funded, nobody ever comes this far back into it as nobody besides Pearl and a few others can understand the information on the shelves, so they never bothered fixing the lighting.

Amethyst makes her way back to the slim, strawberry blond haired female. Sitting down next to her, she takes in her curled up and shivering form.

"So, she finally told you," Amethyst states more than asks. "But you don't seem excited about it."

"Why would I be excited? She's pregnant by a wannabe rock star. Why would she ruin her life like this, she's so much better than this. Why did she wait this long, did she not trust me?" Pearl's soft voice breaks as tears stream down her face.

Amethyst was taken aback by Pearl. She's never hear Pearl sound so bitter. "Well, he seems like a good dude. He even promised to let me play the drums during his next show." Amethyst smiles at the thought. She truly did enjoy playing the drums and if she say so herself, she's pretty darn good.

"Good for you," Pearl lets out bitterly.

"Look," Amethyst pauses. "I know you're all obsessed with my sister and hurt by her announcement, but she's a grown woman. She can do what you want and she's obviously moved on. She and Greg are planning to raise Steven together as a proper family. Maybe you should take a page out of her book and move on too."

Pearl lets out and unamused laugh. "Move on? Move on with who?"

Amethyst glances over at Pearl, trying to get a look at her face. "Me. I mean, sure as you been following Rose around like a lost puppy, I've been trying to show you that I can be your lost puppy."

Pearl turns to look at Amethyst, her blue eyes wide with shock. She's noticed Amethyst coming around more and more to talk to her, but she's been so focused on Rose. Amethyst is related to Rose and even if she can't be with Rose, if she's with Amethyst, she could still be around Rose. Maybe she should take Amethyst up on her offer.

"You mean it?" Pearl finally answers.

"I wouldn't have chased you around for the past year if I didn't mean it." Amethyst smiles at Pearl.

Pearl smiles back and blushes. "Okay," Pearl says and before she can say anything else, Amethyst wraps her in a big hug.

Pearl freezes momentarily before melting into the hug. She smiles and slowly wraps her arms around Amethyst.

They stay wrapped up in each other's arms before Amethyst pulls back to look at Pearl.

Pearl looks down at Amethyst and blushes. "What?" she asks.

"Nothing, I just really want to kiss you," Amethyst says causing Pearl to blush even harder.

Slowly, Amethyst brings one had to rest against Pearl's cheek and leans in to kiss her. Pearl almost melts at the gentleness in the kiss. Her lips were incredibly soft and plush. Amethyst pulls back to look Pearl in the eyes, smiling. Pearl, dazed, slowly opens her eyes and smiles too.


End file.
